Strait Jacket
by writesstuff
Summary: Puckurt!AU. Puck and Kurt haven't met, Puck sees Kurt in a club. Sexy dancing ensues leading to a bathroom handjob and possible date. Smut.


**Title: Straight Jacket**

**Pairing: Puckurt**

**Smut.**

**This is that strait-jacket smut I wrote a long time ago, but didn't finish…it was in regards to the outfit Kurt wore during his return to McKinley, fyi xD**

**So I changed it to fit that prompt from last night:**

_**What about… Puckurt!AU. Puck and Kurt haven't met, Puck sees Kurt in a club. Sexy dancing ensues leading to a hot one-night-stand or more?**_

**Except its bathroom handjob leading to a maybe date, but not sure, cause Kurt has to break up with Blaine. Yep.** _Oh, and the 'bear' is Dave xD …I gotta add Blainofsky to everything *rolls eyes*_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kurt adjusted his jacket, noting the locks done up and his key necklace was securely on his neck. He twisted his fingers nervously as he stepped out of the cab. Of course, it wasn't his _first_ time to a gay club, but it was his first time alone—Blaine usually came with him, but…they were fighting at the moment, and he really didn't want to think about his boyfriend—to who he thought was having an affair at the time. Was it really his fault he heard Blaine was with some hulking bear? No. It wasn't.

Walking into the club, after having to show three different pieces of ID, he sat at the bar and ordered an apple martini, scoping out the crowd. The music was loud, and just begging to be danced to. He smiled as he paid for the drink and turned back to the crowd. As he scanned the body of men, he caught the eye of a very attractive man. Tall, tanned, muscled, mohawk. He smirked to himself as he turned his eyes away.

The guy with the mohawk moved towards him, leaning against the bar and ordering a beer. Kurt smiled into his drink, glancing to his side. _This'll be fun_, he thought. The searing extended glances, the light touches, the small teasing. He couldn't take it anymore! He turned to the mohawked man and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Name?"

Mohawk smirked. "Puck—_you_ can call me Noah, though," he said with a flirty smile. "What's yours?"

"Kurt." He stood, "Dance with me," he added, looking serious, but at the same time, raising his eyebrows.

Noah raised an eyebrow before smirking and dragging him to the middle of the dancefloor, pulling him flush against a muscled chest, and moving his hips with him as the beats of the music pumped bass into their eardrums. Body against body, Kurt wound his arms around the taller's neck leaning back and swaying to the music.

It didn't take long for them to work up a sweat as the surrounding bodies danced with them. Kurt turned, pulling Noah's ear to his mouth and biting at the lobe. "Bathroom, now,"

Noah groaned softly, dragging him off the floor and into the men's bathroom, "You're such a kinky whore," Noah said with a self-righteous grin as he pinned Kurt against the door, kissing him hard.

"W-what?" Kurt spluttered, his eyebrows rising incredulously. Noah smirked.

Noah brought him to a stall, closing the door behind him and pressing him into the door, clicking the lock closed. "I said you're kinky," he mumbled. And then lips were crashing into his, hands knotting into his hair, teeth clacking and scraping. Hands were wandering, traveling over his body in teasing strokes. He let out a moan. There was fumbling, curses, and the tightening of his jacket. He groaned lightly as he realized the tightness in his jacket was from his sleeves and the hooks on his shoulders.

Noah tugged the white garment with a smirk. "You want release, Kurtie?"

"Call me that again and I'll-," Noah didn't let Kurt finish, his hand gripping the obvious bulge in Kurt's painfully tight pants.

"What was that?" he smirked as Kurt whimpered, his hips rocking forward. He watched as Kurt bit his lip to stop any sounds from escaping. He tightened the binds on Kurt's newest ridiculous jacket. "Why do you even _have_ this type-a jacket?" he asked as Kurt glared at him, angry tears at the corner of his impossibly blue eyes.

"It's fashionable!" he snapped, hissing as Noah squeezed him gently. "An-and I was trying to forget my boy-,"

"You have a boyfriend?" Noah interrupted, eyebrows raised, his hand continuing to rub him just right.

"Yes, but we're fighting-,"

"That's too bad," Noah snorted as he dropped to one knee, level with Kurt's crotch.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kurt whispered, his face flushing even brighter.

"What does it look like?" Noah looked up at him, smirking again; "I'm not all that honorable," Kurt stared down at him, almost annoyed. He popped open the button, slowly unzipping the pants while maintaining eye contact. "I should really just leave you like this, looking like a slut-,"

"You will do no such thing!" Kurt snarled quietly.

Noah smirked. "But it'll be too fun to unravel your bitchiness, to make you beg," he stood, poking Kurt's chest. "I was gonna suck you off, but the whole-,"

"_What_?" Kurt stared at him. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. He was trying to reign in the bitchy remarks as Noah looked back at him.

He smirked. "You heard me, princess—I was gonna take your dick, put it in my mouth, and suck," he watched as Kurt spluttered out an annoyed response, "But I think a bit of torture and begging will be funner," Kurt growled at him, cursing the lust that took hold of him. Noah used his index finger to still Kurt's head, pressing a firm kiss to his lips, moving back enough when Kurt tried biting his lip. "Nuh-uh—bad boy," he grinned as Kurt's eyes blazed brightly. He pulled Kurt from the wall, only to twist him around and make him face the wall.

"What are you _doing_?" Kurt snapped as he was pressed against the wall, his arms bracing him enough so he wasn't squished. He was about to ask again, but the feel of a hand slapping against his backside left him letting out a shout. He felt the undeniable arousal hit him, and he groaned softly. Blaine was never rough with him; it was always sweet and gentle. He shuddered.

"I'm sorry, baby," Noah crooned, his other hand cool against the warmed skin.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Kurt huffed out as Noah pulled him to his chest.

"You were tryna bite me," he replied, kissing along Kurt's neck and grinning as he nuzzled the other boy.

Kurt shivered. "You're not being very nice, of course I'm going to bite you,"

"You're not exactly being nice to that boyfriend of yours," Noah reminded, his teeth grazing the milky skin of Kurt's neck.

"Screw you-,"

"Nope, my job,"

"Not today," Kurt grumbled, his breath hitching as Noah bit down on his neck.

"S'pose not," his hand trailed along pale thigh, grazing back up his inner-thigh. Kurt's breath gasping as Noah's hand gripped him securely, wrapping his hand tightly and stroking slowly.

Groaning softly, he tugged at his binding, thrusting shallowly into his hand.

"Don't you feel bad for cheating on your little boyfriend?" he asked teasingly.

Kurt dropped his head back against Noah's shoulder, clenching his eyes shut. "I feel absolutely horrible," he grunted, stilling his hips as Noah's callused finger brushed over his tip, smearing precum and quickening his strokes. "Terrible, really," he mumbled, his hips instinctively moving back to grind against him. "Abso-absolutely dreadfu-ful,"

He smirked against Kurt's neck, nipping and biting, laving the spots he bit with his tongue to take some of the sting away. "Noah—I'm so close, so-," he slowed his strokes, gripping the base of Kurt's dick in his hand.

He chuckled quietly, "I want you to beg, Kurt," he whispered, "Beg."

"Fu-no," Kurt mumbled stubbornly.

"C'mon, beg—I'll let you cum if you beg," he started pumping his hand slowly, gripping Kurt's hip with his other hand. Kurt whimpered as he tried to jerk his hips to meet Noah's hand.

"I'm not going to beg," he mumbled, turning his head to bite Noah's neck. "I'm not," he repeated as Noah's hand squeezed and stroked. His breathing shuddered, and his legs felt like they were going to give out any second, but he resisted thus far.

Noah's finger swiped over the head of his cock, spreading pre-cum along his shaft and picked up speed. Kurt keened, his back arching as he mumbled out a whispered curse. "What was that, princess?" he grunted as Kurt ground his ass into the bulge of his jeans. His other hand reaching between them to squeeze at an ass cheek, kneading along Kurt's ass.

Kurt whimpered as Noah squeezed, eyes clenching shut and jaw tense as he growled, "Please,"

He smirked into the crook of Kurt's neck, biting and laving at the abused spots, his hand continuously massaging along the boy's ass, while the other worked his erection quickly, rough hand stroking the boy to completion.

Kurt shuddered as the coiling and burning in his lower stomach intensified. "So close," he hissed as he jerked his hips to meet Noah's hand.

Noah lifted his hand to tilt Kurt's head back, his mumbles being smothered by Kurt's mouth. He wound his arm around Kurt's waist, as he moved his mouth down to Kurt's neck, biting down on his pulse point, hard, driving Kurt over the edge.

Kurt's eyes flew open as he came, a scream being drunk down by the other's mouth again, his body sagging against Noah as the taller man stroked him to completion. As he regained his breath, he looked up at Noah through his lashes and let out a huffing chuckle.

Noah smiled as he lifted his cum covered hand and licked along his palm, watching as Kurt stared at him with half-lidded eyes. He wiped a finger against Kurt's lower lip, leaning forward to suck said lip into his mouth, a small groan being pulled from Kurt.

"If you ever wanna do that again," he pulled out a card from his jeans' back pocket, "Make sure you don't have a boyfriend first," he unlocked the stall and left.

Kurt gripped the toilet paper dispenser and relocked the door, all the while staring at the card in his hand. _Noah Puckerman…_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Yay! I actually finished some smut!**

**To anyone who is still waiting for me to do the threesome chapter for Double Triple Threat, um…I still haven't written that yet… *facepalm***

**Review?**


End file.
